Moving On Up
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a year of dating Amy, Sonic cheats on her, Amy decide's to move on with the help of Rouge, but who will Amy end up with in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Amy Rose.

Hi My name is Amy Rose, but I guess you already knew that, let me tell you a bit about myself, I'm a pink hedgehog, I always were my favourite red dress and red boots, along with my red handband that I've had since for as long as I can remember oh and my gold bracelet's although I think I could do with a change, I've been chasing the famous blue hedgehog known as Sonic the hedgehog, I've loved him since the moment I met him, it was just a crush at first but it grew into something more.

We'd finally gotten together once Sonic was sure that the evil Dr Eggman was gone for good, and I really do hope that he's gone for good this time, cause last time he said he was retiring and he opened an amusement park, to say sorry for all his wrong doing, but that was all a lie, but you probably already know that story.

I was so happy when Sonic confessed all of his feeling's for me, we went out for at least a year, my life couldn't have been any better, but it all changed when a certain princess named Sally Acorn arrvied back on the scene, Sonic started to see less and less of me, cause I later found out that he was dating Sally behind my back, I only found this out accidently while walking in on one of their dates and to make it worse they where just about to kiss, so I turned on my heels and made a run for it and that's when Sonic saw me.

He must've realised that I saw them, cause he chased after me, I told him I didn't want to speak to him ever again and flung everything that belonged to him out of my apartment window and I didn't care whether it got stolen or not, I never thought Sonic the hedgehog would ever do such a thing. Now I spend my night's sitting in and eating tub after tub of ice cream and watching romance movie's which are not helping much.

This one night however the phone had been ringing for ages and I just ignored it until it went on to record a message and it played out loud, it was Rouge on the other side and she didn't sound very happy, "AMY IF YOU DON'T PICK UP THIS PHONE THIS INSTENT, I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TOO COME ROUND THERE AND KNOCK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!" I jumped out my skin when she started yelling so loud.

I quickly picked it up after running tp my phone I dropped my ice cream on the way, "hel-hello? Rouge I'm here, quit yelling!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT AMY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS...I coming over and I'm getting you outta that apartment whether you like it or not!" Rouge hung up the phone and got here quicker than I expected.

She didn't even knock, Rouge gasped when she saw the pink hedgehog who was in her pj's and spralled across the couch in her living room, with boxes of tissue's and tub's of ice cream and chocolate lying around all over the place.

"Amy, you just been sitting here eating ice cream all this time?" Rouge asked in disbleif.

"Well, what do you expect, I've just lost my boyfriend to some girl who think's she better than me!" I replied angrily as I dug into another tub of ice cream.

Rouge shook her head and tried to comfort me cause I had just broke down and started to cry, "Amy, you can forget him, you can do so much better, come on, I'm going to do you up all nice and pretty and we're going to go shopping and there's no backing out of it...you know it's time to move on."

For some reason I feel better, Rouge is right is it time to move on, I can meet someone new, "yeah your right Rouge it is time to move on and if Sonic want's to date her, that's fine, I can find someone else." I said in determination, Rouge beamed.

"You go girl! Now come on let me help you get ready, the boy's of this city will not know what hit'em, when they see you," Rouge then pulled me into my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On Up**

**Chapter 2**

After getting ready both Amy and Rouge headed strait to the mall, which wasn't too far from Amy's apartment and as they walked Amy felt rather uncomfortable with all the guy's staring her and Rouge as they walked along, "uh, Rouge, I think you went a bit over boared with the making me pretty thing," Amy said while blushing there was a group of guy's wolf whistling at her.

Rouge had just winked at a brown hedgehog that had passed them, "oh, come on Amy, you have talent, you should show it off at least once and a while, just think this could make that blue boy, regret ever going behind your back."

Amy starred at the ground as they just entered the mall, Rouge was beaming with excitement as she gripped Amy's arm and pulled her along, "time for a shop till you drop," the two girl's shopped and shopped some more, until they stopped for some lunch, they had found a nice little cafe and ordered something to eat.

After picking something to eat and drink Rouge went up to order leaving Amy herself, she was gioing through her purse and could feel a pair of eye's watching her, she looked up only to spot a table at the very back of the cafe seated with a famlier green hedgehog, she felt she knew him, but couldn't place her finger on it, she shrugged and continued to search through her purse frustrated at the thought of not finding her compact.

"Oh, were is it? Oh, Rouge..Your back I..." Amy cut herself as she saw a shadow on the table and thinking it was Rouge she looked up but was surprized to find the green hedgehog from the back of the cafe standing in front of her.

He smirked and pulled down his black shades, "I thought I regonized you, your that Amy chick, that chase's blue boy around, how is old blue?"

Amy frowned at him, "I don't know haven't seen him in a while, who are you anyway?"

"Names Scrouge, you know I've never seen you look like this, your pretty hot, how about we ditch this place and head somewhere a bit more...Private and get more aquainted with one another?" He asked while wriggeling his eye brow's at her.

Amy opened her mouth but Rouge was standing right behind him, she made a coughing sound to get his attention since he was in front of her seat and prevent her from sitting down, Scrouge placed his glasses over his eye's and nooded towards, "well, maybe another time would be better, nice talking with ya." With that said he waved and walked out the cafe as Rouge sat down on the seat.

"Wanna tell me who that was, hun?" Rouge asked while smirking as she handed Amy her food and drink.

Amy blushed as she took a sip of her jucie and almost choked, "um, he said his name was Scrouge, I'm sure I've seen him before but I can't remember where or when for that matter." Rouge raised her eyebrow.

Once they had finished eating they left the cafe and parted ways, they both hugged before waving goodbye and going the oppissite way, Amy walked along not knowing that the same green hedgehog was following her, while growling at every wolf whistle she got.

Scrouge scruched his fist, "grr, that pink hedgehog is gong to be mine," he muttered as he went.

Meanwhile on top of the building's of the city a certain blue hedgehog was running along the top of them, when a flash of pink just happened to catch his eye, he stopped dead in track's as his mouth hung open in shock and amasement.

"Amy? It can't be," he breathed out, his eye's widened, "whao, I've n-never seen her l- look so beautiful before."

Sonic scaled the building down the front and onto the street across from where the pink hedgehog was walking and he couldn't help but notice a certain green hedgehog following her very closely, Sonic frowned at the sight, "Scrouge? How the heck did he get out? And what's he doing following Amy?" Sonic thought for a moment before crossing the street and zooming into an ally way that was just ahead of the green hedgehog.

He waited for the right moment to grab the hedgehog by the neck and pin him against the wall, Scrouge let out a scream and gasped when he layed his eye's on the blue hedgehog, "well, well, Sonic, what a surprize."

Sonic growled, "what are you doing following Amy?"

Scrouge shrugged and made an uniterested face, "what? She's hot, I plan to make her mine," this made Sonic mad.

"If you dare touch her, you'll wish you hadn't gotten outta that void, how'd you get out anyway?"

Scrouge smiled, "Eggman...Are we getting jealous, blue boy? I know you went out with her for at least a year and yet...you cheated on her, poor girl, she could do so much better and so could you for that matter, I mean going for a snobby princess who's more likely to go behind your back too, hm I guess you'll learn..and by that time it'll be too late, cause the girl you want will be with me," Scrouge chuckled darkly just before getting a punch on the nose, he fell to the ground and glanced up at the blue hedgehog who had turned a shade darker of blue.

Sonic was so angry, "this is a warning Scrouge stay away from Amy, if I ever catch you near her, you'll regret it big time." With that said Sonic raced off leaving the green to struggle to get up, Scrouge gripped the side of the building and growled.

"Oh no I'm afraid it is you blue boy who is going to regret what you just did to me," Scrouge said darkly as he left the ally way and continued to follow the pink hedgehog who hadn't actaully gone that far down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On Up**

**Chapter 3**

Sonic made his way to a shop where he spotted his girlfriend outside in front of the shop, and she didn't look too please, she was tapping her foot in an impatient manner, her arms were folded, she frowned when she saw Sonic coming towards her, "Sonic, what time do you call this? I've been standing here for almost fifthteen minutes!"

She handed Sonic her bags, "sorry Sal, something came up on the way here." Sonic said a bit annoyed that she had pretty much just ordered him to carry her bags.

"Well, take those, my arms are getting sore, and I don't wanna break my new sparkly nails, there just awesome, if I do say so myself," Sally giggled and started walking, Sonic silently groaned, as he walked behind her, his mind kept drifting towards Amy, she looked so different when he saw her and he'd never seen her look like that before, _'man, why did I ever gave up on Amy?...Oh, that's right Sally came back I guess I thought that my feellings for her came back too, now I'm not so sure.' _Sonic noticed that Sally was heading for the mall which made him groan even more.

Once inside Sally screamed at the top of her lungs in excitement, Sonic jumped slightly and wanted so much to cover his ears, "Sal, why did you scream?" He asked while also trying to stop himself from dropping the box off shoes in his hands.

Sally clasped her hands in excitment, "my favourite shop has a sale, I could be here all day, it's times like these that I thank my father that I'm a princess, I can get everything I want."

Sonic rolled his eye's but they wide when he spotted Amy he smiled lightly before thinking something over, _'maybe I should go and talk to Amy,' _Sonic turned to Sally "uh, listen Sal, why don't you go in without me, I got something I wanna take care off." Sonic tossed her the bags he was carrying and the box of shoes.

"Oh, but Sonic I was hoping you'd give me your opinion on how I looked." Sally huffed.

Sonic had turned to walk away but glanced back at her, "but uh, Sal you look good in anything you wear," Sonic half smiled, _'more like a slut all the time, I mean take a look at what your wearing now, just a pair of boots and a bodywarmer.'_

Sally lit up, "well, okay but meet up with me later and don't take long this time!"

Sonic walked away quickly and spotted Amy sitting in one of the food courts, with a can of coke and a donut, she was reading a magazine, the blue hedgehog also spotted a red and black hedgehog sit across from, Sonic frowned but decided to go over anyway.

Amy had just taken a bite out the donut when a voice startled her, "Rose, is that you?"

She looked up and smiled when she saw Shadow standing in front of her, "Shadow, I haven't seen you in a while, pleased sit down." She offered after giving him a hug which he returned.

Shadow watched as she attemped to take another bite of the donut, "what is that your eating?" He asked slightly curious.

"Oh, this it's a donut, would you like one Shadow?"

"No thanks, so Rose how have you been keeping?"

Amy sighed a little "fine I guess, I've been hanging out with Rogue a lot, which is why I'm all dress up right now."

"Well you look pretty Amy."

Amy blushed at the comment Shadow made, though she snapped her head up when a shadow loomed over the table they were both sitting at, her eye's went wide in surprize, standing right in front of her was Sonic the hedgehog, she hadn't seen him in so long.

Sonic looked slightly nervous, "uh, hey Ames, long time no see."

Amy frowned and stood up from the chair, "don't you Ames me Sonic, I haven't seen you in what a year, so don't think you can just stroll up to me just to say hi!" Amy yelled in fury, Shadow was amused at this and Sonic just stood there in a daze his mouth hung open.

"But Amy I..." Sonic got cut off.

Amy stood from her seat and grabbed her bags, "I'm sorry Sonic I don't wanna talk to you any more!" She marched off, leaving a shocked Sonic and a smirking Shadow.

Shadow look at Sonic with his arms folded, "serves you right faker, you know I didn't take you for the cheating type, aren't you supposed to be a hero?" Shadow smirked.

Sonic frowned and turned to the black and red hedgehog, "I've realized my mistake Shadow, and I'll never make it again...I should have stayed with Amy," Sonic muttered the last part to himself and walked off a plan formulating in his head as he went. _'I've got to get back with Amy, and I'll do anything, why am I only realizing this now? I guess my first step is to break up with Sally which won't be pretty." _Sonic sighed as he saw Sally waving at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving On Up **

**A/N: I sorry if Sally seems like a jerk in my story, but she'll be like that for a whlie, I'm sorry to thoses who like Sally, don't worry, I'm planning to have her and Amy become friends later on, but I don't want to give the story away just now so let's continue...Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 4**

Sonic made his way over to Sally, who looked pretty desperate,"oh, Sonic could hold this please? I've just spotted a dress that has my name written all over it, which means I just have to have it, I won't be long!" Sally quickly gave Sonic her bags and quickly ran into the shop down the road, Sonic sighed and sat down on a bench, he spotted a resturant across the street that looked quite nice.

"Hm, maybe I should take Sal, there and explain everything." Sonic said out loud with a thoughtful look on his face. Just then Sally appeared in front of him with another bag in her hands.

"Hey, Sonic, I've got it now, we can go." Sally said handing him the bag.

Sonic stood up from the bench, "Sal, I was thinking, how bout we go out for dinner? We could go to that one across the street."

Sally lit up thrilled at the idea, "oh, good idea Sonic, I could use something to eat, but would you mind paying? I kinda ran outta money." Sally asked with a slight grin.

Sonic eyes went wide, "uh, yeah sure," _'I am just about to break up with you, so I guess it's the least I can do, but how'd did she run outta money? She's a princess.' _Sonic thougt as they crossed and entered the resturant, the resturant was just simple, it was a pub/ resturant, it had a big bar area and a dancefloor.

Sonic and Sally sat a window seat and they had ordered a drink and were looking a the menu's, the waiter came and asked what they wanted, Sally ordered, a burger while Sonic ordered a chillidog. Sonic took a sip of his drink and watched as Sally was txting on her phone, she put it away and turned her attention to Sonic, "we haven't done this in a while Sonic, we should do it more often."

Sonic coughed a little, "uh, yeah, um Sal, I uh, I wanted to come here, because I really need to talk to you." he said a little nervous, the waiter had placed their food on the table and then left, and they both started eating.

"Oh, really, okay then what about?" Asked Sally.

Sonic gulped, "well, here it goes, Sally, ever since we started dating, I've felt that there has been something missing in our realationship and I've just now realized what it is, I don't feel like we're connecting like we use to when we first met, and I feel that the thing that's missing is full when I'm with someone else, Sally I...have to break up with you." Sonic said rather quickly while starring down at his food.

Sally had food in her mouth through that speach, her mouth fell open at Sonic's last words, "what!, but you can't break up with me, and who is this person that makes you whole?" Sally was getting angry. "It better not be your ex-girlfriend that pink brat!" Sally hissed.

Sonic frowned annoyed that Sally had called Amy a brat, he shot up from his seat, "don't call Amy a brat, Sally, and yes I still have feelings for her, I guess when I saw you, I thought I still had feelings for you, but I now know that I don't, so this is goodbye Sally," Sonic got up to leave and left money on the table to pay for the bill, Sally sat in a daze, how could Sonic the hedgehog break up with her?

What Sally didn't see that there was a green hedgehog sitting at the bar with a half shot of whiskey in his hands, he quickly drunk it while he watched the scene, across from him, he found it rather enteraining, he turned to person behind the bar, "give me another one will ya?" The person nooded and gave him another, the green hedgehog picked it up and made his way over to Sally.

Sally was starring into space, and hardly noticed the hedgehog sit down across from her, the hedgehog gulped down the shot and placed the glass on the table, "long time no see huh Sal." He grinned as Sally snapped out of her daze.

"What? Scourge where'd you come from?" Sally asked surprized to see him.

Scourge pointed towards the bar area, "I've been sitting over there watching blue boy break up with you, which was pretty entertaining, if I do say so myself." Scourge chuckled.

Sally frowned and shot up from her seat and marched out the resturant, Scourge followed her out and caught up with her, "hey, wait up princess!" He called.

Sally huffed and stopped she turned round to face him, "what do you want?" She snarled.

Scourge placed his shades on his head and adjusted his leather jacket,"I can help you get blue boy back," He smirked.

Sally seemed interested, "oh, really, how?"

Scourge chuckled, "well first you'll have to do something for me."

Sally frowned, "and what would that be?"

"I want you lure Amy away from Sonic, some place, in the Mystic Ruins, I'll give you the details, make friends with her and then she'll follow you, and once Amy is all alone I'll make her mine, hehehe, it's perfect, she can't defend herself anyway, not without blue boy there to help her." Scourge was grinning while tossing a rock up and down in his hands.

Sally rasied her eyebrow, "so you fancy Amy? but how does me doing that, help me get back with Sonic?"

Scourge turned to her, "yes, I do, well, Sonic will come crawling back to you once he see's Amy with me cause Amy won't wanna leave me heheh, I'm too irriasistable."

Sally smiled at the idea, "alright then, I'll help you," they both shook hands.

Scourges grin went even wider, "excellent, okay first things first, I heard the Sonic team are having a little get together this saturday, at that foxes workshop, I guess you have until then to become friends with Amy, and before the little get together meet me behind the workshop and I'll tell you were to lead Amy, then once she's all alone, you head back."

Sally thought it over, "hm, fine, that seems easy enough, but I just don't how I'm ever gonna become friends with Amy."

Scourge shrugged, "I'm sure you'll think of something, but for I have to leave, catch you later princess!" Scourge disappeared in green smoke which surprized Sally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving On Up **

**Chapter 5**

Sonic made his way to Amy's house, he sighed when he reached the door, opening and closing his eyes, he knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes, no one came to the door, but he heard her calling from the kitchen, he let himself in and made his way there, and he saw Amy decorating a cake and she looked as though she was concentraiting hard on it she even had icing on her face.

Sonic smiled and walked in, he was slightly nervous, "uh, hey Ames."

Amy stopped what she was doing and almost smashed her cake in surprize, she gasped, "Sonic!" She turned round, her face frowning, "what are you doing here?" She hissed.

Sonic rubbed his head, "um, Amy I uh, wa-wanted to talk to you."

Amy narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "really, what about and you better make it quick, I have a cake to finish!"

Sonic sighed, "Amy could you sit down?" He gestured towards her table, she nooded and then they both sat down.

"Amy, I-I've broke up with Sally." Sonic looked down at the table.

Amy was surprized to say the least, "w-what, why?"

"I've uh, realised that I've still got feelings for you, and it just wasn't the same being around Sally, I mean I felt different around Sally, not the same way I felt around you, A-Amy and I...I still love you." Sonc gave her a serious look, Amy had wide eyes's.

"How can I trust you Sonic? You did it once, you could always do it again, and I can't go through that again!" Amy said as she got up and turned away from Sonic, who had also got up.

Sonic came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Amy please give me a chance? I can prove to you that you can trust me."

Amy sighed, she seemed to think about it, "hm, well, I'll give you a chance but it's going to take a lot to get my trust back." Sonic smiled and gave her a hug which really surprized her, she was reluctunt to hug back, but she gave a light squeeze.

Sonic pulled back, "I really missed you Ames."

Amy blushed slightly, "r-really?"

Sonic nooded, "really, I should never have left you, I will do everything I can to get your trust back."

Amy smiled, "well, I guess you could start by helping me with this cake, I been working on the receipe and it's been a little tricky, but I think I got it now." Amy said turning to her kitchen work station where a cake lay on top, she had covered it in pink iceing and just had to do the decorating.

Sonic could smell the auroma coming from the cake he sniffed the air,"mmm, that's something else I missed your cooking, you'll have to show me what to do though." Amy laughed.

Amy helped Sonic decorate the cake, it wasn' long before it was done, both hedgehog stood back to admire their work, "wow that looks amazing if I do say so myself," Sonic chuckled, Amy shook her head and caught him trying to take a bit out, she slapped his hand away, "hey what was that for, I only wanted to try it?" Sonic complained.

Amy closed her eyes and waved her finger about, "uh, uh, remember I'm saving it for our get together on saturday."

Sonic blinked in confusion but he suddenly remembered about saturday, "oh, yeah I forgot about that."

Both hedgehogs were startled by a knock at the door, "you expecting someone Ames?" Asked Sonic.

Amy headed for the door, "not that I know off, but it might be Cream." The pink hegdeghog turned away and opened the door only to find someone very unexpected, Amy didn't quite know what to make of it, the person that was standing at her door was the princess Sally Acorn, Amy's mouth hung open in shock.

"S-Sally, what are you doing here?" Amy asked while frowning.

Sally looked nervous she rubbed her left arm and looked down at the floor,"um,well, I just wanted to apologise to you."

Amy eyes widened, "what?"

Sonic got curious as to who was at the door, he came in behind Amy and his eyes went wide too, "Sal, what are you doing here? I told you we broke up."

Sally frowned, "I know Sonic, I just came to talk to Amy."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, "really?"

"Really!" Sally said annoyed.

"She said she wanted to apologise to me," Amy said gazing to Sonic then to Sally.

The two hedgehogs stepped aside and let Sally in, they sat in the living room, with Sonic and Amy sitting next to one another, which Sally was not pleased about, "Amy, I just wanted to alopogise for the way a acted towards you, I realize that I was just being downright mean, but I don't wanna lose you two as friends, I know we weren't all that close Amy, but I just wonder if we could try and become friends and I accept that you two are together." Sally said as she looked at the floor.

"Well, not we're exactly together yet, but Amy's given me another chance and I'll will not mess it up this time," Sonic said smiling at Amy. Sally grinned a little but the two hedgehogs didn't see it.

Amy turned to Sally with a thoughtful look, "well, I guess we could try and become friends, it could happen."

Sally shot up from her from her seat with a big smile on her face, "I'm sure we will Amy...I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow, how about we go together?"

Amy looked at Sonic who shrugged, "okay, I guess I could use something new to wear on saturday."

Sally headed for the door, "great, why don't we meet up at the mall about twelve noon tomorrow?"

Amy followed her to the door, "sure Sally I guess I'll see you then."

Sally waved and said goodbye as she left, leaving Amy a bit daze, as she walked back into the living room, to find Sonic looking through her dvd collection, he turned round when she'd entered the room, "you okay Ames?" He questioned.

Amy sat down and Sonic came over to her, "do think Sally really wants to be friends with me?"

Sonic shrugged, "beats me, but I guess only time will tell." Sonic had showed Amy dvd and they'd started watching it until it was time to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving On Up **

**Chapter 6**

Amy had got up early in morning the sun was shining through the windows of her apartment, Sonic had already left known that she was going shopping for the day, which he really didn't want to be apart off, the pink hedgehog spent the morning cleaning round her apartment and it wasn't long before the afternoon came around, Amy grabbed her purse and headed out the door while locking it along the way, she made her way to the mall and quickly found Sally the quirrrel/ chipmunk standing outside at the entrance.

Sally stood with her arms folded, but smiled when she saw Amy coming towards her, "hey, Amy, I'm glad you could make it."

The girls shook hands, "hi, Sally, me too, hopefully this will be a start on us becoming better friends." Amy smiled back.

Sally nooded slightly, "I hope so..So why don't we start shopping, I've been dieing to go inside, I had too contain my exciment, when I spotted the most goreous dress." Sally giggled.

The two girls entered the mall, they went from one shop to the other, each choosing which one they'd like to go into, they had many laughs along the way, they had even bought each other stuff, Amy had choose one particular shop that she just loved, it had a varity of colours and even a range of her favourite dress in many different shades of pink, Amy came over to Sally while she was searching through a wrack of clothes, "you know this shop never appealed to me before, so I always just passed it on the way out, but I'd never been inside and I can't beleive I haven't been in, I mean look at this, I love it!" Sally squealed as she showed Amy a top which was very colourful.

Amy laughed, "this place is one of my all time favourites!" she said as she held a dress in her hands, "I'm just gonna try this dress on, I won't be long."

Sally smiled at her while she held a few tops, that she was going to buy, she had started looking again, only to get the feeling that someone was behind her, she then jumped when she saw a certain green hedgehog standing right behind her, Sally narrowed her eyes at the sight off him, what was he doing in a clothes shop? "Scrouge, what are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Scourge chuckled then his lips turned into a smirk and he turned to look at the dressing room, which Amy was currently in, "hehee, I take it, that your here with Amy and your friendship is blossoming?"

Sally frowned, "we're making progress."

Scourge smirked at her, "good, then I can expect to see Amy on saturday, catch you later princess." he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and walked out the shop, Sally starred in his direction in a daze and not realising that Amy had come out and was waving her hand in front of her.

"Hey, Sally you okay?" Amy asked with a rasied eyebrow.

Sally had snapped out of it, "huh, oh, uh yeah, sorry, I um just thought I saw something."

Amy shrugged and they headed to pay for the things that they had choosen, Sally sighed in frustration, when she followed behind Amy, but she didn't hear it, once out of the shop, the pink hedgehog turned to the squirrel/ chipmunk, "so, where'd do you wanna go now?"

Sally looked at her in thought, "hm, how about we get some dinner and call it a day?"

Amy nooded, "sure, I could used something too eat."

After the meal the two girls had parted ways and Amy had invited Sally to come round to her apartment the next day, they had done many things like bake cakes and watch dvds and then the next day Sally had invited Amy to her place which was huge, she even had a swimming pool inside her house, there was point were the girls were laughing so hard that Sally had stopped and looked at the floor making Amy stop.

"Sal, is something wrong?" She asked.

Sally smiled and looked up at her, "Amy, I have to tell you something."

Amy seemed interested, "really what is it?"

Sally sighed, "Amy, I've never had so much fun with anyone before, I think cause I'm a princess that thats the only reason people want to hang out with me, but not actaully be friends with me." She looked down.

Amy put a hand on her shoulder, "Sally, I know we haven't been hanging around a lot yet, but I actually concider you as a friend now, I mean I've laughed so hard."

Sally gasped, "r-really you consider me a friend already? What about what I did you? which I deeply regret, I really don't know what came over me."

Amy closed her eyes, "I'll be honest, I does still hurt me that It happened, and I haven't completely forgiven you yet or Sonic for that matter, but maybe I'll will when we both become really really good friends, which I know we will."

Sally smilled at the pink hedgehog and both hugged one another, Amy had left soon after leaving Sally alone, Sally paced in the living room of her house, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving On Up **

**Chapter 7**

Sally sat on her couch and put her hand on her head, she sat in thought for quite a while, she only snapped out of it when she was called for, "miss Sally, is there anything you'd like me to do before I leave, it's almost the end of my shift?" Asked a very smartly dressed brown hedgehog, who was now standing before her, he was one of her many butlers, who was wearing a black and white suit.

Sally blinked but shook her head, "uh, no I'm good, you may leave now if you wish."

The hedgehog nooded, "thank you princess, I shall see you tomorrow." With that said he left along with all the other workers of the house, leaving Sally all alone.

As soon as everyone was gone, the squirrel/ chipmunk heard some nosie coming from upstairs and in her bedroom, she frowned when she came to her door and hesitated to open it, she slowly reached her hand towards the door handle and braced herself before opening.

She pushed the door open, the room was in darkness, she flicked the switch near the door and got the shock off her life, Scourge was standing in the middle of the room next to a chair with someone tied up on it, they were struggle furiously to get out of it, Sally gasped when she realised who it was, "Bunnie!"

Scourge turned round with a big grin on his face, "hehee, you recognise her, cause I was starting to think I had the wrong person here," he chuckled.

Bunnie starred at Sally she was shocked to she her as they hadn't seen one another in years, Sally narrowed her eyes at Scourge," let her go Scourge! Why are you even doing this anyway?"

Scourge leaned against the chair with his arms folded, "I knew you'd might have second thoughts about our little plan to get rid of Amy and for you to get back with Sonic, cause you and Amy seem to be getting on pretty well which has surprized you am I right? Hehehe and now your thinking twice about handing Amy over to me, so to make sure you go along with my plan, I've captured one your old friends, who I might possibly hurt if you don't go though with this!" Scourge smirked.

Sally's mouth hung open, "you wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would!"Scourge chuckled.

Sally thought for a moment and saw Bunnie struggling to speak since a cloth was over her mouth, but it came loose, "mhhm...Sally girl, please don't listen to him, you don't know what he's going to do, I'll be fine!"

Sally snapped out of her thoughts but Scourge had covered Bunnie's mouth again, he starred over at Sally, "so, what will it be?" He asked.

The squirrel/chipmunk sighed, "I'll do it, but you'd better not harm Bunnie!"

Scourge grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it, providing that you give Amy to me." With that said the green hedgehog grabbed a hold of the green chair and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Sally sighed in frustraition, "now, I've got no choice, but maybe Amy will forgive me," she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

The next day was the day that everyone coming round to Tails workshop for their little get together, they weren't all happy about Sally being there but since she and Amy were slowly becoming friends, they had decided to do the same, Tails and Cream had prepared food which was sitting on a table and Amy had specially made chillidogs for Sonic which he was currently eating while standing next to the table.

Sally sat on the couch with the girls, who were all talking amongst themselfs, Amy had come over to see her, "Sally, you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, listen I'm just gonna head outside for a mintute," Sally got up to leave and Amy watched her go before turning back to the girls.

Sally had got out and went round to the back of the workshop, she walked backwards to make sure that no one had followed her, but she bumped into someone, she gasped in fright when she heard the familier chuckling of Scourge the hedgehog.

"Ah, Sally, it's good to know you haven't forgotten about our plan, time for me to give you the details, when you get Amy outisde, get her to follow you through theses tree's, it won't long before you reach a small grassy clearing, before you, get there, I want you lose the pink hedgehog, then she'll reach the clearing and that's when I'll make my move, so are we clear on that? Or do I have to remind you of Bunnie?" He chuckled darkly.

Sally growled, "Crystal!"

"Good, well I guess I'll take my leave hehe!" Scourge disappeared.

Sally walked back in and nearly bumped into Sonic while he was holding a chilli dog, "oh, I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't see you there," she said with a nervous look around her.

Sonic was actaully surpized to see her, "uh, hey Sal, uh,oh it's okay, how are you?"

Sally smiled a little and could feel her cheeks burning up, "um, fine I guess, you?"

Sonic gulped down the last bite of the chilli dog, "can't complain, you seen Amy around?"

"She was talking with the girls last time I saw her," Sally tried to calm herself down, she could feel her heart racing.

Sonic grinned, "thanks, see you around Sal," said Sonic before walking off to find the pink hedgehog.

Sally let out a breath, "man, that was hard, now to find Amy before Sonic does."

Sally searched around the workshop and spotted the hedgehog coming out the bathroom, Amy smiled when she seen Sally, "hey Sally, where you been?" Amy asked as she shut the door of the bathroom.

Sally looked rather nervous, "um, just around I guess...h-hey Amy I have to talk to you, do you mind if we go somewhere a bit more private?"

Amy blinked in wonder of she what she would want to talk about, "sure Sally." Amy nooded and began to follow Sally outside and the workshop and through the tree's round the back of the workshop, Amy was confused as to why she would need to come out this far.

"Uh, Sally, I think we're pretty far from the workshop, no one will hear us here...Sal?" Amy noticed that she had lost the chipmunk/squirrel, she stopped walking when she reached a clearing of green grass, Amy mouth hung open, "what, how did I manage to lose her, she was right in front of me?"Amy turned to go back, but an evil laugh stopped her in her tracks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving On Up**

**Chapter 8**

Amy whirled round to the source of the laughter, the tree's in front of her were shading a hedgehog,she could just make out the outline of him, but she couldn't see who he was. The pink hedgehog took a couple of steps back as he began to emerge from the woods, now right in front of her was a green hedgehog with black sunglasses and a leather jacket, he smirked as he watched her shrink back in fear.

"You, I seen you before, your that same green hedgehog who asked me out in that cafe and your also the same hedgehog who Sonic battled a long while ago!" Amy yelled.

Scrouge adjusted his jacket, "hehe, you got that right babe, remember when I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere with me and get more aquanted? Well this is your chance," the green hedgehog chuckled and got closer and closer, it wasn't long before Amy was caged in his arms and up against a tree, Amy grew rather nervous.

"Hey! let me go...What do you want?" Amy paniced.

Scrouge smirked, "I want you Amy and I'm going to get you!" He leaned in closer to her lips.

Amy was trying so hard to get away, she kicked him were it hurt causing him to almost fall all on the ground, he was quick to recover he growled in pain, Amy had tried to get away as she had managed to jump over him, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest and put his arms around her waist and over her arms.

Scrouge grinned, "nice try babe, I like knowning that a girl can fight," he chuckled.

Amy struggled in vain but it was impossible to even break through, suddenly she could hear her name being called, the voice belonged to none other than Sonic the hedgehog, "AMMMMY!" He was getting closer and closer.

"Soonnn...!" Amy screamed but she was cut of by the green hedgehog putting his hands over her mouth, he growled he spotted the blue hedgehog and Sally and Bunnie standing not to far away from them and Sonic did not look to happy.

Scrouge tigened his grip around Amy, "well, well, if it isn't old bluey, heheee, long time no see!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Let Amy go right now Scourge!" He growled he also stood in a figthting stance.

The green hedgehog shuffled Amy about in his hands to his side but still kepted a firm grip, "sorry blue boy, but little miss pinky here is coming with me, so you might as well say goodbye cause you'll never see her again!"

Amy had muffled something but Sonic was unable to make out what it was, he had had enough he dashed towards them to try and get Amy away, but the green hedgehog was too quick, he was right behind Sonic, he gave him an evil look before disappearing with Amy in a puff of green smoke.

Sonic watched as they disappeared he was too slow to stop them, he turned round to Sally, who looked rather worried since he seemed anrgy, "S-Sonic I- I didn't wanna do this honest, it's just that well, Scrooge captured Bunnie, I had no choice, but now that Bunnie's free we can save her."

Sonic sighed, "It's alright Sally, I'm just glad Bunnie's alright and it's nice to see you again Bunnie."

Bunnie smiled, "same to you sugarhog it's been to long, I know the location of Scrooge, it's pretty hard to get there, but I bet Tails can help us."

Sonic nooded and they headed back to the workshop, the party had stopped and Sonic told everyone what happened, Bunnie then explained where the green hedgehog would have took Amy, Bunnie explained the whereabout of the green hedgehog or where she could remember, it's seems that Scoorge had a log cabin deep in crystal valley.

"Crystal valley, whoa haven't been there in a while," said Sonic.

"Well, whose going to save Amy?" Asked Tails as he jumped into the Tornado.

"Well, I'm going and I won't rest until I have Amy back here," said Sonic with a determind look on his face, Shadow had also stepped forward.

"Count me in Faker," Shadow said as he jumped on the wing on the plane.

Sonic blinked, "Shadow, why are you going?"

The black hedgehog sighed, "I don't want anything to happen to Amy," Sonic shrugged and jumpped onto the other side of the plane, Tails started the engine and loaded up the run way and it wasn't long before the plane took off.


End file.
